


晨间性爱

by jimu



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimu/pseuds/jimu
Summary: 早上起床的时候，布鲁斯还未清醒，克拉克正在他身后用一根大棍子顶弄他。





	

        早上起床的时候，布鲁斯还未清醒，克拉克正在他身后用一根大棍子顶弄他。  
        “拿开它。”布鲁斯没好气的出声，他累了一夜，打击了一群罪犯，走了比罪犯数量加起来乘以一百还要长的路。而现在才早上六点，克拉克已经开始折腾他。  
        克拉克从被子里拿出一根擀面杖。  
        “你不想试试吗？”克拉克说，“农家情趣，我们可以偶尔试试不那么高级的情趣，我们那儿有很多女孩喜欢这个，又粗又硬，特别我可以服务你，我不会累，就像个永动机。”  
        “如果你的擀面杖不是氪星科技，自动震动，顶部照明还能摄影，可以模仿出某些喷射效果的话，我就和你姓。”布鲁斯嘲讽着。  
        “但你已经和我姓了，布鲁斯.肯特。”  
        “告诉我我当时为何要犯这个傻！”布鲁斯知道他没发阻止克拉克，倒不是克拉克不顾惜他的身体，但当他完全清醒过来，昨夜那些消魂蚀骨的记忆又回来了。他在床单上射了几次，几乎把床单染湿，克拉克的超级体力把他操的痛哭流涕，最后只能吐出稀薄的前列腺液来，那些超级精液还在他的屁股里，甚至还有些粘稠。

  
        外星人……布鲁斯侧过身稍稍抬起屁股，用手扒开两片臀，在肛门口碾了一圈，他的会阴部湿漉漉的，因为兴奋已经开始潮湿，里头的精液有一些溢出来，滴落在床单上。  
       他又开始后悔同意克拉克在他身体里注射可以帮助他自体润滑的纳米机器的事儿了。  
       “让我帮你。”克拉克近乎绅士而深情的说，他钻到被子底下，开始舔布鲁斯的下面，吸的啧啧有声，他自己射进去的液体和布鲁斯溢出的气味和淫液把他的下身染的一片水泽，“你湿透了。”克拉克说，“你喜欢晨间性爱，对不对布鲁斯，这能让你放松又精力充沛，你现在湿的就像个小荡妇，我还没怎么舔你你就已经准备好，希望我插进去，塞满你，让你怀孕，生上十个八个，你真的不考虑移植一个人造子宫，你知道我们可以这样做的，你的身体太合适生孩子了。”  
        克拉克摸着布鲁斯健壮的腹肌，那里并不是普通人所想象的一片坚硬，反而由于常年的武术训练与实践，那些肌肉修长有力，寸寸贴合。  
        克拉克一边用手指轻易的探进布鲁斯里面，一边想象布鲁斯肚子涨大的样子。他等着布鲁斯气急败坏的喊他闭嘴，或者拒绝他的要求。但布鲁斯一反常态的沉默，过了会儿，反而放松了身体，微微摆动了腰部，似乎在催促克拉克尽快塞进来。  
        “你怎么了，布鲁斯。”克拉克感觉到那种紧张的气氛，他把三根手指塞进布鲁斯的身体，漫不经心的打着圈，一边爬回布鲁斯的身后，在他耳际提问，“你比平常更快的进入状态，你知道吗。”  
        “我想……”布鲁斯突然高兴起来“你知道我之前买了尿道塞吗。”他提问，“就在你左边的抽屉里，给我带上。”  
        克拉克忍不住开启了x射线，他几乎毫不惊讶的发现经过一晚上，布鲁斯的膀胱几乎满了，他的爱人简直贪得无厌。克拉克从床头取过尿道塞，拿起一边的酒精棉消了毒，又低下头抓过布鲁斯半勃的阴茎，抓了几把，小心翼翼的把塞子往里塞。  
        这不是一件太容易的事儿，布鲁斯还没完全勃起，这需要克拉克小心翼翼的工作，疼痛是无法避免的，但毫不夸张的说，蝙蝠侠以疼痛为生，他甚至有些依赖疼痛，那种感觉和快感相依为生，引发肾上腺素，布鲁斯一点一点体味着尿道被塞住的感觉，感受克拉克把塞子固定住，这是一次性的废弃品，几乎意味着要不是他实在憋不住，只有克拉克可以用暴力拆开这根塞子，而在此之前，他无论如何也别想尿了。

  
       “你还好吗。”克拉克用手按摩布鲁斯的小腹，确保他足够放松，“今天的安全词？”  
        “华夫饼。”  
       “你确定阿尔弗雷德知道了不会举着猎枪来打死我？”克拉克吓了一跳，但他也确实想不出比阿尔弗雷德的华夫饼更破坏性致的东西。  
        他细致的感受这布鲁斯身体的状态，另一只手已经完全浸没在了布鲁斯身体里的温暖潮湿中，如果搅动手指，可以感受到布鲁斯身体里的液体完全裹住了他。  
        “你想先要什么。”克拉克坏心眼的抽出手指，“我还是擀面杖。”  
        布鲁斯突然转过身，他也不说话，只一边抓住克拉克的手，毫无顾忌的揉弄起了自己的胸肌，另一边却抓住了克拉克的阴茎，叉开腿，对准了身后的谷地，沉下身就把大的有些骇人的氪星阴茎吞下了半个。  
        “你太急了布鲁斯！”克拉克完全无法抗拒，他被那个温热湿润的地方吸住，就好像一张小嘴不停的吸着，那些滑腻腻的液体在阴茎进去的瞬间“啵”的一声被挤出了布鲁斯的身体，透明的黏液里一丝丝白色的正是克拉克昨夜留在里面的精液。  
        “你好大。”布鲁斯呻吟着，克拉克并非天赋异禀，只是氪星人由于长期处于红太阳下，精子活力较低，为了确保繁殖成功率，男性基本都进化出了又粗又大的阴茎，好把伴侣的身体如同葡萄酒瓶口一样塞的严丝合缝。无论布鲁斯吃下克拉克的阴茎多少次，都会被巨大到可怖的充实感塞的头晕目眩，近乎流泪。

  
        “你里面东西好多。”克拉克感觉布鲁斯壮硕的大腿肌肉绷的紧紧的，而小腹在吃下这么大的东西后，里面原本就多的近乎可以用来灌肠的精液和淫液被挤向更里面，给布鲁斯带来一阵几乎痉挛的疼痛与快感。  
       “你的肚子突出来了，布鲁斯。”克拉克引导着布鲁斯去摸自己的小腹，即使无法摸到克拉克阴茎的形状，下腹满满当当行程的凸起却让布鲁斯感受到了惊人的羞耻，更不要说被阴茎挤压到的膀胱，已经开始给他带来无法忍受的尿意。  
        “嘘嘘，放松，布鲁斯。”克拉克恶质的模仿着给小孩催尿的口哨声，一边抓住爱人汗津津的腰部，那些液体从皮肤下奔涌而出，把他的手都浸湿，“我怎么觉得你是水做的呢，布鲁斯，你身上有那么多水，那么好闻，没错我都想操坏你，操的你合不拢腿，操的你每天都为我敞开，为我生孩子，让你成为我专用的婊子，但你那么好，我那么爱你，爱的不舍得伤害你一丝一毫，每次只要你受伤，我就恨不得让那些让你受伤的人永远消失，但你如此正义而自制，为了配得上你，我的一切私欲都只能对你拱手称臣。”克拉克几乎说不下去，他只能去亲布鲁斯的嘴，一点点把自己完全顶入布鲁斯的身体，又舔布鲁斯的舌头，与他深吻。

  
        布鲁斯喘着粗气，他收缩着身后的肌肉，用直肠和结肠的底部感受克拉克的形状，他的爱人，他的丈夫雄伟而博大，他每一次都顶的他近乎死去。  
        他是氪星之子，是人间之神，但却为了自己而坠落，他用胸膛蹭着克拉克的身体，汗水淋漓的感受肌肤的触感，那种吸力，他明明已经爽的双腿瘫软，却又生出力气，前后摇晃着，让克拉克的阴茎在他体内绕圈。  
        “啊，克拉克……哈。”他的丈夫开始动了起来，缓慢而坚定，从他身体里抽出，又塞进，一下一下，啾咕的水声洋溢在连接处，克拉克干脆翻身坐起，又把布鲁斯放在自己怀中，面对面的抓着他的腰杆帮助他上下起伏。  
        “克拉克……”布鲁斯几乎惊叫出声，却在下一次快速的捅入中突然噎住，他双眼翻出白色，阴茎挺直，双腿抖得入筛糠，只一瞬间就已被高潮灭顶。  
        “好，好深，克拉克，你好大，好深。”数秒之后，蝙蝠侠才回过神，他神情又痛苦又爽利，腿还在发抖，却又忍不住反复说着好深好里面，好满之类的话。  
        克拉克想要帮他揉捏双腿，却被布鲁斯阻止。  
       “没用的。”他说，神情痛苦又满足，“我好想尿，克拉克，我快尿出来了。”  
        克拉克扫了一眼布鲁斯的下体，摇头：“还没到时候，布鲁斯，你还可以的。”  
        布鲁斯犹豫了几秒，克拉克密切关注着他的嘴唇，但布鲁斯开口说：“干我，克拉克，用力干我。”

  
        克拉克听着这句话几乎头脑发晕，他开始用力，一下一下又一下，他的阴茎把布鲁斯撑开又离去，挤压着不堪重负的膀胱，布鲁斯几乎没法忍受，没人碰他的前方，他的阴茎似乎被两人同时忽略了，他就像个婊子一样全依靠他丈夫的阴茎得到快感，却对此甘之若饴，那些刺激在他身上循环往复堆叠的一次高过一次，让他高潮了好几次，却又因为痛苦几近晕过去。克拉克碾过他的肛门，他的前列腺，鞭笞他的结肠与直肠，让布鲁斯觉得自己好像只需要依靠克拉克给予的快感活着，那些哥谭带给他的痛苦和背负在大片连续不断的白光中远离。  
        “我要到了，布鲁斯。”克拉克突然用力碾碎了布鲁斯尿道塞的锁，两三下后，开始往布鲁斯的身体里射进精液，那是好久的一段时间，又或者几秒，布鲁斯不知道，他觉得自己晕过去了，却又好像没有，只是在高潮是的云层上盘旋，他听见淅淅沥沥的水声，是克拉克抽出阴茎时他的身后滴落下的声音。  
        “你可以射了，布鲁斯。”布鲁斯听见有人这样说，有人用温暖的嘴唇触碰他的阴茎。  
        于是他射的天崩地裂，哭喊着向外射出一股一股稀薄的精液，他的身体弹跳着，连克拉克不用力都无法抓住，然后他开始失禁，长长的尿液和精液一样喷洒在克拉克和他自己的身上和床上，整个床铺湿漉漉的一片狼藉。  
        他终于回过神，克拉克正温柔的对他笑，浑然不介意自己被尿了一身。  
        “你标记了我。”克拉克又上来与他接吻，“你得永远对我负责。”超人在他的唇边这样说。

 

                                                                                                                                                                                   End


End file.
